


Memories

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Life Signs, Post Episode Fic, Spoilers, Thunderbirds season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Alan’s feels like he’s forgetting his father.





	Memories

Alan looked up at the knock on his door, scrambling to fold up the letter his father had hoped he would never have to read.

“There you are,” his grandmother smiled as she stepped in to the room, “you were awfully quiet at dinner,”

He forced a smile, scratching the back of his head as he shrugged,

“Yeah, well, space flight really takes it out of you, ya know?”

She didn’t need an invite to sit down next to him on the bed, and he didn’t need one to curl into her side. Grandma always just knew. No words had to be exchanged, it was just innate that she would come at the right time with the right thing.

“It’s not your fault,” She murmured, stroking his hair in the way that always made him feel better, “You were far too young when he went,”

He felt guilty they were having to have the conversation, what son forgot the little things about their father? The worst of it was he was envious of his brothers, that he was off at school whilst they were with Dad, getting up and training on the ranch. They had gotten that time with him that Alan never would. They had taken it for granted.

“Virgil was telling me about the five o’clock drills,” he smiled, “I’m glad I missed that!”

“Well, I know it’s not much,” Grandma started, taking a data bank from her pocket, “But maybe this will help.”

He took it, linking it to the holopad next to his bed and smiling at the photos that came up, not just of his father but his mother too.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Grandma told him, “If you want to know something you need only ask.”

He knew he didn’t need to justify himself, or prove anything, but he still wanted to say the words,

“I do remember some things,” he sniffed, “Like his aftershave, and his ridiculous shirts like Gordon’s… and his hugs, they were the best, they always made you feel warm and happy.”

Grandma squeezed him tight,

“They’re the important things Kiddo, that you remember how much he loved you, everything else comes second to that.”

Alan nodded swallowing a lump he hadn’t realised had formed in his throat as he hid against her and grieved just a little bit more. 


End file.
